Gas turbine engines are designed to extract energy from a flow stream of combustion gas. The efficiency of a turbine is directly proportional to the energy losses within the entire system. The turbine section of the engine provides both a stationary boundary of the flow stream and rotational elements that convert the flow stream energy into mechanical energy for work. Turbine efficiency requires sealing the flow path to prevent the combustion gas energy from escaping. Seals between adjacent turbine components are designed to accomplish this task and may provide for precise control of component cooling. Adjacent turbine components can move relative to each other through thermal growth and dynamic responses to external and internal environments. These relative displacements can wear the seals between the components.